my sun
by edwardsgurl96
Summary: my way of eclipse and breaking dawn
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight or the characters or the plot I am just changing the eclipse and breaking dawn part**

**Chapter 1 of my sun**

**Bella's POV **

Edwards been back for about 3 weeks now and we have all the same classes, Graduation is about 3 days away and I am going to go spend the night with "Alice" ( Edward ) for 3 days in these days I am going to try to accomplish trying to get Edward to turn me .But I doughty that . I turned to the window and saw Edward get in the Volvo and Alice getting in to the drivers side . So I ran down the stairs I almost fell on my face but I didn't .

" bye dad see at graduation love you" I Said

"bye bells have a nice time" Charlie said . I was at the door when he said it . I ran out to the car and got in to the passengers side .

" hi Alice , Edward"

" hi love " Edward answered back

"hey" I said to Edward

" hi Bella , so what do you want to do this weekend shopping?" Alice said questions .

" no , I want to be turned in to a vampire Edward this is a good time and I want to be with you for ever we will make something up we burned in to a fire or something I don't know just turn me . Okay"

" Bella I have been think about it and I will okay today if u want" Edward said " Bella are u talking to me"

" no I am not " I said confused . We were almost there when I threw up .

" Bella love are you okay" Edward said

" yea I haven't been feeling good all this month ."

" well we will talk to Carlisle" Edward said why we were getting out off the car .

" Carlisle are you here " then all sudden he was there .

" Bella you look like your sick come sit with me in my office " I started to walk and I got a nauseous feeling and yep I threw up again .

" sorry Carlisle I haven't been feeling that good this month I missed my period and then it went down hill ." I started to blush

" have you guys been messing around lately" Carlisle said

" yes " we both said at the same time

" well Bella congrats your pregnant let me take an ultrasound " he said leading me to a room that looked like a hospital room .

"okay " I said taking Edwards hand he go an ultrasound and its twins . Later that evening we had went down stairs and the family was there the whole family Charlie and Renee was there some how they managed to get here . So I sat down cause I was growing very pregnant very fast I looked like I was 5 months along. When I sat down Edward got down on one knee and said this.

" Isabella swan would you do me the honor of being my wife and being a mother to our child and you're my life and world and also love of my life ,would please marry me "Edward said by this time I was crying a lot . But I managed to say "yes I would be honored "

" so this means I am gonna be a grandpa and a father in-law " my dad said

" also I am goning to be a grandma and a mother in-law yayy"

" charile do you mind if bella moves in with me " Edward said

" no I don't mind Edward"

" well bella and I have some plans for tonight so she will see you later renne and charile she will see you tommrow when she come to get her stuff k" Edward said

" so mom I guess your staying her till the wedding and I will be due around there "

"when will the wedding be cause I am staying till the babys born I got preemisson from Edwards parents to stay here okay I will be here when you get back love you" my mom said with tears in her eyes . I kissed my parents including my non related blood parents and said goodbye. Then we left for a exstvagent night .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the extravagant night we went home. We had got home around 1-2am after dancing till 12am and then from 12 to 1 am we laid under the stars and had a picnic for me of course . We were going up to mine and Edwards room when Rene said " Bella baby how was your night"

" good'' I said yawning " but I am so tired"

" okay I will let you and Edward go to sleep love you guys"

" love you to Rene" Edward said obviously for him and I .Then Edward carried me to his and I bedroom. That night I had a awesome dream I guess . It was a dream about these two children playing and some where I come in and I am there mom and Edwards there dad so I guess it my two babies talking too me . When I woke Edward was not there but he was there as soon as I figured it out .

" hi why weren't you here when a woke up" I said

" because Rene came and checked on you I heard her coming so I acted like I was getting up and so she is up and of course everyone else "

" cool but guess what the babies are talking to me in my sleep"

" oh cool" Edward said "why wont you get up and get dressed and come down okay love"" okay" I said cheerfully I could burst any day it looks like I am so pregnant like 9 months . So I got dressed . While Edward was talking to me , I guess Alice wanted to start with wedding plans but I said we were going to lasveagas so now we are on a private plane to go to isle esme were Emmet will marry us . Its going to be very funny " Bella are you okay you look like your just here you okay"

" yes , I am okay I just keep going over the events , I mean I cant believe that I am pregnant." I started to cry

" its okay love everything is going to be alright " Edward said soothing me . Then he started to rock me . Then I fell a sleep . I had another weird dream of my babies . It started like I was at this little island it most be isle esme . I was going in to labor . Wait . It wasn't a dream . Oh crap. " Edward " I said looking around we were on the island just landing . " ummmm I think my water just broke" Edward was froze for a minute then ran to pick me up and going to get Carlisle I guess .

" its going to be okay Bella " Edward said panicked I started to breathe heavily . Then suddenly I was in this house that looked like the same house in forks .

" okay Bella I need u to push" I pushed and the first twin came out an it was a girl allie then the other one was renessme. Allie looked more like me and renessme looked more like Edward .

Srry it was a short chapter promise longer one next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Its been like 2 weeks and the twins are already looking like 4 year old. Allie is acting more like me and she looks like me and renessme acts like Edward. So we have a leading personality(allie) and a follower(renessme) .

Edward is getting ready to change me , I am so happy I get to be a mother but I wonder what my power will be ummmm.

" Bella are u ready to get changed in to a vampire" my love Edward said .

" yes I think I am" as I said this I kissed renessme and allie on the forehead as I did this I whispered I loved them . They were sleeping . I was scared . But I was doing this for my family : Edward , renessme , allie , Alice , Rosalie and Emmet and esme and carslie . They loved me I was there missing piece to there family . I was ready for my life to become forever with my family.

" alright love I am going to bite u are you ready" Edward said in a nervous tone.

" yes, yes I am" after I said this he bite me. The last words out of my human mouth was " I love you , my family" . Then the pain started but I didn't scream I wanted to be strong but I couldn't help to thrash. But I felt cold on both sides and on my hair felt cold hands on my hair. Esme . I thought .

Edwards POV

It feels like hours that bella's been transforming in to a vampire . But it only been like a day but her hair is longer and higher cheek bones and more curves in her body and her face looks more like Esme's . more mature.

Her heart beat is fast like a humming birds heart.

Few more hours later

Bella shot straight up and came to me and kissed me .

" why hello love" I said surprised

" hi"

" come lets go see the family "

" wait shouldn't I hunt first cause of the babies"

" no we have some animal blood here " I said handing the blood to her . She took from and grouped it but then something wired happed . She threw it up. She ran at vampire speed and went out side where it was sunlight . I ran after her , when I finally caught up to her she looked me right in the eyes and her eyes were not red any more they were golden .

" I guess I get my feed from the sun and light "

" I guess"

" umm Edward I think I know my powers"

" and what are they I evaporate powers "

"oh"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note _

_If u guys don't review I will not put up another chapter _

_edwardgurl96_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

_Ok so I have over 100 hits would someone please review I don't care if it bad I wont get my feelings hurt just take It easy . I don't know how it is and so I made a decision I will not post up anymore chapters till I get at least 3 reviews.=]_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry but I am going to delete this story and start over I am truly sorry but I will make this story better by doing this .

Edwardsgurl96


End file.
